Kung Fu panda: legend reborn Fanfic
These are the chapters for the first book, Kung Fu panda: Legend reborn of the Kung Fu panda Fanon Chronicles series. Chapter 1: Po meets Jiang Po was walking through the bamboo forest eating a bowl of dumplings, he wiped his mouth with his forearm. Then, grabbed another dumpling with his thumb and pointer finger. Po took a bite of the soft squishy dumpling. He layed eyes on a wolf that was sleeping, po walked towards the wolf, leaning forward. Jiang sprang up staring at po. Then she grabbed her battle axe and po started running with Jiang following closely behind.He started to throw dumplings at Jiang, but that wasn’t going to stop her from attacking. Then, po thought to himself. “Wait I’m the dragon warrior!” He threw the bowl upwards getting in a fighting stance.“Let’s dance.” Po said as he lunged at Jiang and they started to fight. Po was avoiding the attacks that Jiang threw at him. Po was going to use the Wuxi finger hold on Jiang, but tai lung came in and punched po in the face Po was avoiding the attacks that Jiang threw at him. Po was going to use the Wuxi finger hold on Jiang; but tai lung came in and punched po in the face, then they starred to fight. “Tai lung?! How you got out of the spirit realm?’’ Po gasped, trying to avoid Tai lung’s attacks. When the furious five came in, jumping in front of tai lung, protecting po. Tai lung and Jiang both retreated into the bamboo trees but, they’ll be back. “What happened?” Tigress asked while walking up to po.” I was eating some dumplings when I came across jiang, then I got attacked. I threw some dumplings at her and tai lung punched me in the face!” Po explained to tigress and the rest of the furious five. “let’s go see Shifu.” Monkey said. They all left to the jade palace. Chapter 2: The Report Meanwhile, Jiang and Tai lung went back to etana's hideout. Where they found etana making a deal with Lord Shen and Boss wolf. “Well?” Etana asked, looking at Jiang and tai lung expecting good news that po is dead.. “we had no luck, po is still alive. We was ambushed by the furious five and we had to retreat.” Tai lung explained to etana, looking at her in the eyes.." But next time we will take him out." Jiang said. Etana did not look happy. She had an angry expression on her face her top lip curling a snarl erupting in her throat. "It was a very simple task, and you failed." Etana said growling at them. She looked at lord Shen and boss wolf, "you two go hunt down po and you better not fail,"Etana said to them looking back at Jiang and tai lung. "As you wish,"Lord Shen said to etana. "Don't worry we won't fail," Boss wolf replied to etana in a cold tone. Back at the jade palace, the furious five told shifu what happened to Po. “What happened to Po?” shifu asked. “Well, it all happened when po was eating some dumplings in the bamboo forest. When he found a wolf named,jiang and she attacked him. When po started to throw some dumplings at her and Tai lung came in and punched him in the face” Viper explained. “This must be the work of Etana.” Shifu said in worriment. ”Who’s Etana?” Po asked. “Etana was a kung Fu master and was oogway’s best friend. That was until the day she found an old scroll that taught her how to use supernatural powers. The powers got to her head and she started attacking the villagers of the valley of peace. While she was attacking the villagers oogway tried to stop her. The battle was very long until oogway use the Wuxi finger hold on Etana and banished her to the spirit realm. But now she got free and plotting revenge and she got help from Lord shen, Tai lung, Jiang and Boss Wolf.” Shifu replied More Coming Soon Chapter 3: Adventure Begins More Coming Soon Category:Fanfictions Category:Chapters